I'm Yours
by cacingliaR
Summary: Haruno Sakura, murid baru di Konoha High School. Kesan di hari pertama bermasalah dengan ketua OSIS menjadikanya sebagai budak dan harus menuruti semua yang diperintahkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **I'm Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sakura POV.**_

Hai, aku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura.

Sunagakure High School adalah tempatku menganyam pendidikan. Teman-temanku mengatakan―aku bahkan tak menganggap mereka teman karena ya, memang aku tak memiliki teman sama sekali di sekolahku―aku orang yang cupu, culun dan selalu dibully dan dijadikan bahan lelucon.

Jangan tanya dengan penampilanku, tentu saja mereka menganggapku culun dan cupu itu apa seperti yang kalian bayangkan bukan, dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Benar, begitulah penampilanku.

Aku memang tidak memiliki teman, apalagi jika aku berjalan sendirian ke perpustakaan atau ke kantin mereka pasti memandangku aneh dan terlihat menjijikan. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menunduk saat berjalan.

Aku tak menghiraukan mereka yang menjahili atau membullyku, aku memang risih dengan mereka, tapi apa yang harus kuperbuat, membalas mereka? Tentu saja tidak itu bukan diriku.

Saat aku berjalan ingin menuruni tangga dengan membawa tumpukan kertas yang memang saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru karena panggilan dari Iruka-sensei, anak-anak yang berjalan berlawanan arah denganku dengan sengaja memasang kakinya saat aku ingin melangkah menuruni tangga, itu membuatku terjatuh dan tumpukan kertas yang kubawa jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Mereka menertawaiku. Apa mereka senang dengan melakukan itu padaku? Tentu saja iya, jangan bertanya.

Sungguh, jatuh dari tangga tidak seenak jatuh di atas kasur, dengan posisiku yang jatuh terkurap di atas lantai membuatku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Untung saja undakan tangga tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Mau coba? Silahkan saja, aku tak ingin lagi.

Aku bertahan dengan posisi tengkurap selama beberapa menit, anggap saja aku sedang merasakan nikmatnya terjun bebas dari langit. Oh Tuhan, ini sangat menyakitkan sekaligus malu.

"Kau menikmatinya dengan posisi seperti itu?" sahut salah satu dari mereka padaku.

Mereka tidak berhenti menertawaiku, bahkan sampai mereka pergi suara tawanya masih terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Aku terbangun dari alam sadarku, membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Bahkan anak-anak yang lewat di depanku yang sempat melihat kejadian tadi menertawaiku. _Jangan tertawa, bantu aku memungut kertas-kertas ini._

Aku berdiri sembari merapihkan pakaian dan penampilanku melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. _Oke, jangan hiraukan mereka Sakura, anggap saja mereka lalat yang terus mengganggumu._ Menyemangati diri sendiri. Menyedihkan.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sedikit tidak baik," Iruka-sensei bertanya padaku.

"Um... yah tadi ada sedikit masalah, saya jatuh dari tangga. Tapi aku baik-baik saja sensei."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai terjatuh dari tangga?"

Aku hanya diam, bingung apa yang harus kujawab.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?" Tanya Iruka-sensei lagi saat aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya yang lalu.

Iruka-sensei memang tahu kalau aku sering dibully oleh mereka. Bahkan Iruka-sensei pernah menegur siswa yang mengerjaiku dengan sengaja. Tapi yang di lakukan Iruka-sensei tidak membuat mereka jera, bahkan sensei sendiri lelah menegur mereka.

"Ah... tidak sensei, ini mungkin karena saya tidak fokus saat berjalan, hehe," jawabku dengan gugup, bahkan aku sampai tertawa sendiri agar sensei tidak curiga padaku.

"Apa kau berbohong?"

Dan aku terdiam lagi.

"Dengar, Sakura, aku tidak tahu mereka melakukan itu padamu dengan alasan apa, apa itu karena penampilanmu? Apa yang salah dengan penampilamu, itu tidak terlihat aneh sama sekali. Tapi Sakura setidaknya kau harus melawan mereka, melawan dalam artian baik tentunya." Nasehat Iruka-sensei.

Beliau memang sering mengatakan hal itu padaku berkali-kali saat aku lepas dijahili oleh mereka. Tapi yang kulakukan hanya diam, nasehat dari sensei dianggap sebagai angin lalu saja. Maafkan aku sensei.

"Baik, sensei, saya akan mencobanya,"

"Selalu sepeti itu yang kau katakan,"

"Hehe," aku terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar sekarang,"

"Terima kasih sensei atas nasehat anda,"

"Ya," sahut sensei sambil mengangguk.

Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Iruka-sensei memanggilku lagi.

"Sakura,"

"Ya sensei," jawabku sambil berbalik.

"Berjuanglah!" ujar beliau dengan menampakkan senyum lima jarinya.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baik hati sekali ya Iruka-sensei.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang," teriakku sembari membuka pintu dan berjalan lunglai menuju sofa ruang tengah.

Melelahkan sekali rasanya.

Ibu keluar menyambutku. "Ah.. selamat datang sayang,"

"Hari yang panjang?" ujar ibu.

"Yah, begitulah,"

Jujur saja, aku begitu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat saat di rumah. Aku memang pendiam saat di sekolah, karena aku memang susah sekali untuk bergaul, dan orangtuaku mengetahui ini. Tapi pada saat aku di rumah aku banyak sekali berbicara dengan orangtuaku, ya karena begitulah. Susah sekali aku menjelaskannya. Jadi pahami sendiri saja ya, hehe.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu, istirahat sayang,"

"Apa ayah belum pulang?"

"Belum. Paling ia akan pulang saat akan menjelang makan malam, katanya ada hal yang harus diselesaikan,"

"Apa itu mengenai pekerjaan ayah?"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar dan beristirahat," aku beranjak dan mencium pipi ibu. Aku memang sangat manja pada ayah dan ibu. Ketahuilah itu.

Setibanya di kamar aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Menaruh kacamata di nakas tempat tidur. Menerawang langit-langit kamar sambil merenungkan nasibku di sekolah. Rasanya lelah sekali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka. Inginku mengubah nasib menjadi lebih baik, tapi apa daya aku belum siap. Baiklah, aku memang terlalu mendramatisir suasana.

Lupakan. Pikirkan itu nanti Sakura. Akhirnya, aku memejamkan mata dan bermimpi bertemu pangeran yang tampan.

.

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Sakura," panggil ibu. Aku hanya menggeliat saat mendengar panggilan ibu.

Ceklek.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, aku hanya mengerjapkan mata karena masih mengantuk.

Ibu duduk di samping ranjang dan mengelus kepalaku. "Ayo bangun, mandi dan bersiap makan malam. Ayah akan tiba sebentar lagi,"

"Mmm…" aku hanya bergumam.

"Ayo Sakura," bujuk ibu.

"Rasanya, aku tak ingin _move on_ dari kasur ibu,"

"Baiklah, ibu tunggu di ruang makan," ibu beranjak lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Aku bangun dengan malas menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Ayah," seruku saat melihat ayah di ruang tengah menonton acara komedi. Aku memeluknya dari belakang.

"Oh, anak ayah yang manja sudah keluar. Ayo makan, ayah sangat lapar sekali,"

"Hehe.. maaf membuat ayah menunggu,"

"Tak apa sayang," sahut ayah. Aku menggandeng ayah menuju ruang makan.

"Kalian lama sekali," ujar ibu setelah kami tiba.

Aku hanya terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan ibu.

" _Ittadakimasu_."

Makan malam yang nikmat, masakan ibu benar-benar lezat. Ibu adalah _chef_ terbaik di dunia. Sembari menikmati makan malam, kami membahas beberapa hal saat di meja makan, termasuk pekerjaan ayah.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu ayah?" Tanya ibu kepada ayah.

"Iya begitulah, kurasa kita bisa pindah minggu depan," jawab ayah.

Aku tersedak mendengar jawaban ayah. Aku kaget. Mengambil air minum lalu meneguknya. "Heh? Apa maksudmu ayah?"

"Ya Sakura, kita akan pindah tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Pimpinan ayah memindahkan ayah ke kantor Departemen Imigrasi kota lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin di sana kekurangan pegawai,"

"Mendadak sekali,"

"Apa yang bisa ayah perbuat?"

"Kita akan pindah kemana?"

"Ke Konoha,"

"Itu berarti aku akan pindah sekolah?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Kau akan pindah sekolah, apa kau keberatan?" jawab ibu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku akan memikirkannya,"

"Memikirkan apa?" sahut ayah.

"Sekolahku yang baru."

"Oh baiklah, itu terserah kau," jawab ayah.

"Sakura, coba pikirkan untuk merubah penampilanmu saat di sekolah dan bergaul lah dengan teman-teman, siapa tahu kau akan punya pacar," goda ibu.

"Ibuuu…" aku menjawab dengan kesal. Memalukan sekali. Dan mereka tertawa dengan sikapku ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hello. Aku Newbie di sini, mohon bantuannya yaa. Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **I'm Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV._**

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya melalui jendela kamar gadis bersurai merah muda yang kini masih dalam balutan selimut tebalnya. Lima menit alarm yang terdapat pada nakas tempat tidur gadis itu berbunyi untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Namun Sakura masih enggan untuk membuka mata.

Tak lama Sakura tersadar dengan bunyi alarm tersebut. Dengan kesal ia bangun dan mematikannya, kemudian melanjutkan tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba suara lain membangunkannya kembali, ia kaget langsung membuka matanya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Ternyata tak lain adalah suara ketukan pintu dan suara ibu dari gadis tersebut.

"Ya, bu. Aku sudah bangun," Sakura itu menyahut dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Cepat turun ke bawah ayah sudah menunggu,"

"Ya, aku akan ke sana,"

Dengan enggan Sakura bangun. Turun dari tempat tidur dengan selimut masih menempel pada tubuhnya mengakibatkan ia terjatuh, jidat lebarnya mencium lantai.

"Aduh..."

Tersadar apa yang terjadi, ia bangun dan memegang jidat lebarnya yang terasa sakit. Untung saja tidak memberikan bekas memar pada jidatnya. Melepas selimut dengan kesal, lalu membuangnya ke tempat tidur.

"Dasar selimut sialan," umpat Sakura.

Sudah terjaga kembali, Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menjalani rutinitas paginya.

"Pagi,"

Ucap Sakura ketika menghampiri ayah dan ibunya di ruang makan. Di sana sang ayah―Kizashi sedang menikmati membaca Koran pagi, sedangkan sang ibu―Mebuki sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ah, pagi sayang," jawab Kizashi menutup Koran ketika gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya, dan mencium pipi sang ayah dengan manja.

"Serius sekali membacanya,"

"Ya, ini ada berita terbaru yang sangat heboh,"

"Baiklah, waktunya sarapan," ujar Mebuki.

Sakura mendekati dan mencium pipi ibunya, yang di balas dengan kekehan, kemudian menuju kursi yang biasa ia tempati untuk makan.

" _Ittadakimasu_ ,"

Dentingan sendok yang mengiri sarapan mereka, menikmati sarapan buatan Mebuki. Seperti biasa keluarga Haruno saat makan pagi, atau malam―karena makan siang Sakura dan ayah tidak ada di rumah―ada saja bahan obrolan di meja makan, rasanya tidak seru kalau tidak mengobrol saat makan.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah memikirkan pindah sekolah ke mana?" ujar Kizashi.

"Hm, ya kurasa aku akan pindah ke Konoha High School saja,"

"Oh, Konoha High School. Sepertinya terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal kita, apa tidak ada sekolah lain?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa tinggal di asrama. Di sana menyediakan asrama untuk murid,"

Kizashi dan Mebuki memandang anaknya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa kau serius Sakura?" ujar Mebuki.

"Ya, bu. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalam,"

Semalam gadis itu memikirkan sekolah apa yang akan ia tempati nanti, sampai-sampai ia meminta bantuan _internet_ untuk mencarikan sekolah terbaik seperti Sunagakure High School. Yah, bisa dibilang Sakura termasuk murid yang jenius, jadi ia juga tidak akan sembarangan memilih sekolah.

Terbesit dalam pikiran ia mencoba belajar mandiri, belajar jauh dari orang tua, dan tidak tergantung pada mereka. Apalagi Sakura memang anak manja. Tapi apa orang tua Sakura mengijinkannya? Sepertinya ayah akan mendukung tindakannya, yang notabene Kizashi sangat memanjakan putri semata wayangnya itu, sehingga apa yang ia inginkan harus terpenuhi.

Tidak tahu dengan Mebuki, apa ia membolehkan? Sang ibu memang _protective_ terhadap Sakura, ia selalu khawatir terhadapnya. Tapi itu semua karena Mebuki sangat menyayangi putrinya, tidak ingin hal-hal yang tak terduga terjadi padanya. Sakura tahu hal itu.

Ketemu! Ternyata sekolah terbaik di Konoha adalah Konoha High School, di sana juga terdapat asrama khusus untuk murid, ini cocok dengan dirinya yang saat ini menginginkannya alih-alih belajar mandiri. Ia akan meyakinkan orang tuanya. Apapun harus terpenuhi.

"Sakura, pikirkan baik-baik,"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, bu. Aku memutuskan ini bukan tanpa alasan,"

"Apa alasannya?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin belajar mandiri bu, aku tidak ingin bergantung pada kalian dan juga aku ingin mengurangi sikap manjaku,"

"Sakura, ibu tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu jika jauh dari kami,"

Terjadi perdebatan selama sarapan berlangsung. Tapi Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya. Sakura memang orang yang keras kepala.

"Ibu, apa kau ingin anakmu ini selalu menjadi anak kecil yang bersikap manja? Aku sudah dewasa ibu, bisa menjaga diri dengan baik,"

"Tapi―"

"Ayah, katakan sesuatu," Sakura memotong perkataan Mebuki dan memandang Kizashi dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kizashi terdiam. Ada rasa berat hati dalam keputusan putrinya, tapi dengan alasan yang diutarakan Sakura ada benarnya. Ia sudah dewasa, sudah bukan anak kecil yang manja, meskipun sampai saat ini Sakura masih bersikap manja padanya, ia tetap tak merelakan Sakura jauh darinya. Baginya, Sakura tetap menjadi putrid kecilnya.

"Biarkan saja bu. Sudah saatnya Sakura belajar mandiri," ucap Kizashi.

Senyum Sakura berkembang mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah. Akhirnya Kizashi menyetujui keputusannya, tinggal menunggu keputusan sang ibu. Batin Sakura.

"Ayah memang mengerti diriku, hehe,"

Mebuki terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan suami dan anaknya. Ia tidak mau Sakura terjadi apa-apa, tapi ia juga ingin Sakura menjadi mandiri. Menghela napas berat, akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Baiklah, dengan berat hati ibu menyetujuinya,"

"Nah, begitu dong, hehe," Sakura tertawa menyebabkan Kizashi dan Mebuki ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Ayah akan ke sekolahmu siang nanti untuk mengurus perpindahanmu,"

"Oke,"

Sakura melihat jam di tangannya. Ia tersentak, sebentar lagi bus sekolah akan lewat. Sakura berdiri, mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya sebelum berangkat. Ia tergesa-gesa menuju pintu.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan," sahut Kizashi dan Mebuki.

"Sakura, bekal makan siangmu," teriak Mebuki. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah jauh, makanya ia tidak mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

Sakura berlari menuju halte biasa ia menunggu bus. Tepat sekali, ia baru saja sampai dan bus baru saja berhenti. Mengambil banyak oksigen, Sakura menaiki bus dan duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Ini akibat perdebatan tadi , tanpa sadar telah menghabiskan waktunya. Tidak apa, olahraga pagi biar sehat.

Bus sekolah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang. Sakura turun dari bus, dan melihat banyak murid-murid yang sudah datang. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat anak-anak yang menjahilinya kemarin. Sakura menghela napas berat lalu mulai berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Dengan santai Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba dari samping kiri ia mendapat sapaan yang membuatnya hampir mendapat serangan jantung.

"Pagi Sakura si culun jelek berambut _pink_ ,"

Sakura tersentak, otomatis ia melangkah ke samping dan melihat ke arah anak tersebut. Ternyata yang menyapanya adalah anak kemarin yang menjahilinya. Mereka tertawa dengan ekspresi kesal Sakura.

"Haha, biasa saja mukanya dong. Jangan pasang muka begitu, sudah jelek nanti malah tambah jelek,"

Mereka tertawa dengan kata yang dilontarkan oleh temannya, lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sabar Sakura tinggal menghitung hari. Bantinnya berucap.

.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajarannya karena jam istirahat sudah dimulai," ucap guru berkacamata hitam dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Murid-murid sedang membereskan buku dan peralatannya, bersiap untuk pergi menuju kantin mengisi perut kosong mereka. Ada juga yang menuju taman, karena mereka sudah membawa bekal dari rumah.

Tidak untuk Sakura, ia lebih asik di dalam kelas dan membaca buku. Ia jarang sekali makan siang di sekolah, karena ia tidak ingin makan di kantin, ia malas nanti banyak yang menjahilinya apalagi ia tak punya teman sama sekali. Ia biasanya membawa bekal dari rumah, tapi ia melupakannya pagi ini karena sedang terburu-buru, jadi keadaan lapar ia pun tahan.

Sakura ingat, ayahnya mengatakan akan kesekolahnya siang ini. Apa ia akan menanti ayahnya di kantor guru, apa ia di kelas saja? Tapi ia malas untuk keluar kelas, pasti banyak yang akan menjahilinya. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik di kelas saja, lagian ia sedang malas untuk keluar.

.

"Kerjakan halaman 51, besok akan saya koreksi. Silahkan kemasi peralatan kalian,"

Sorak sorai murid dalam kelas bergema karena jam pelajaran berakhir. Ada yang kesal karena diberi tugas, ada juga yang senang karena pulang. Tapi guru yang satu ini tidak menghiraukannya, lalu ia berkata.

"Sakura,"

Murid-murid yang sedang berkemas dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang sedang berkemas pun ikut berhenti dan memandang sekelilingnya yang menatap dirinya kemudian memandang gurunya dengan gugup.

"Iya, _sensei_ ,"

"Jangan dulu pulang, ke ruangan saya terlebih dahulu,"

"Baik Iruka- _sensei_ ,"

Kemuadian murid-murid melanjutkan berkemas menghiraukan Sakura, dan berlalu menuju pintu untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sakura masih berdiam di kelas, ia menunggu sampai keadaan sudah sepi. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan saat jam pulang sekolah untuk menghindari jahilan dan _bully_ an murid-murid kepadanya.

Saat menurut Sakura keadaan sudah sepi, ia beranjak menuju ke ruang guru untuk bertemu dengan Iruka- _sensei_.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang guru, dan dibalas sahutan dari dalam.

"Ya, silahkan masuk,"

Sakura membuka pintu, membungkuk memberi salam kepada Iruka dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin _sensei_ katakan?"

"Um.. ya ini menyangkut ayahmu datang ke sini siang tadi. Ia mengatakan kalau kau ingin pindah sekolah,"

"Ya, _sensei_ , saya pindah karena ayah saya dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha,"

"Dan, ini hari terakhirmu di sekolah ini,"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung dengan perkataan _sensei_ nya itu.

"Apa maksud _sensei_?"

"Ya, hari ini hari terakhirmu belajar di sekolah ini. Kau besok sudah pindah ke Konoha,"

"Saya tidak tahu kalau ini hari terakhir di sekolah, ayah tidak bilang pada saya soal itu,"

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu Sakura. Tapi aku akan mengatakan suatu hal padamu,"

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan apa yang akan Iruka katakan.

"Kau adalah murid yang pintar dan baik. Dimana sekolahmu kamu harus lebih meningkatkan prestasimu. Dan semoga kau mendapat teman yang menyenangkan di sana,"

"Baik, _sensei_ , terima kasih untuk ilmu yang anda ajarkan kepada saya dan telah membantu saya saat dijahili oleh murid-murid. Terima kasih _sensei_ ," Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ya, Sakura," ucap Iruka dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ya, _sensei_ semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya lagi.

"Ya, Sakura. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa lagi,"

Sakura berdiri tegak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk balasan dari ucapan Iruka.

"Pasti, _sensei_ ," jawab Sakura sembari menampilkan senyum terbaiknya lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

.

"Aku pulang," teriak Sakura sampai berada di rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, sayang," jawab Kizashi.

"Ayah," Sakura berseru saat melihat ayahnya duduk di depan televisi, kemudian berlari memeluk ayahnya dengan manja.

"Tumben sekali ayah sudah pulang,"

"Ya, pimpinan ayah memberikan waktu berkemas untuk perpindahan ke Konoha,"

"Oh iya, ayah tidak mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sekolah,"

"Ayah juga baru tahu kalau pimpinan memberikan waktunya hari ini, kita akan pindah besok. Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang,"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali sih?"

"Ayah dan ibu ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu saat tiba di Konoha sebelum kamu pidah ke asrama Konoha High School,"

"Ayah jangan membuatku sedih,"

"Memang begitulah kenyataannya sayang," jawab Kizashi sambil mencium kepala putrinya.

"Baiklah aku akan berkemas sekarang,"

Sakura beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa besok.

* * *

Hari esok tiba dimana keluarga Haruno akan pindah hari ini. Mobil pribadi milik keluarga Haruno sudah terparkir di halaman depan rumah. Di dalamnya sudah terdapat barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Konoha.

Keluarga Haruno keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri mobilnya di halaman depan, mereka menaikinya. Memakai sabuk pengaman. Dan Kizashi menyalakan mobil.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" ujar Kizashi.

Mebuki dan Sakura mengangguk menjawab perkataan dari Kizashi.

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Haruno menuju jalan raya. Kizashi menyetir mobil dengan santai. Jarak dari Sunagakure ke Konoha cukup jauh. Bisa memakan waktu lima jam perjalanan.

Di dalam perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang untuk membunuh kebosanan.

"Apa ayah akan menjual rumahnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Nak. Rumahnya akan ditempati paman dan bibi Hashirama,"

"Oh, untuk itu ayah tidak membawa semua barangnya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sisanya akan dibawa nanti,"

"Apa rumah disana sama seperti yang di Sunagakure?"

"Ya, ayah membelinya sama persis dengan yang di Sunagakure. Hanya saja di Konoha lebih kecil daripada di sini."

Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Kizashi.

Karena perjalanan masih jauh, tak lama setelah mereka berbincang, Mebuki dan Sakura jatuh tertidur.

Setelah beberapa jam berlangsung, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ke arah jam di tangannya. Saat ini sudah menunjukan pukul satu lebih. Ia berangkat dari rumah pukul delapan. Melelahkan sekali rasanya. Sakura menatap ke samping jendela melihat tempat ini asing baginya. Apa ia sudah memasuki Konoha?

"Ayah, apa kita sudah di Konoha?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah baru kita,"

Sakura terus menatap ke luar jendela, memandang jalanan Konoha yang begitu asri. Banyak pepohonan di sepanjang jalan. Ia senang berada di Konoha meskipun baru memandangnya saja sudah dibuat jatuh cinta.

Berbeda dengan Sunagakure, disana sangat gersang. Hanya sedikit pepohonan yang ditanam. Wajar saja jika Sakura sangat menyukai Konoha, ini sangat berbeda dengan di Sunagakure, ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Sakura masih memandangi jalanan lewat jendela mobil, ia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah memasuki wilayah perumahan tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarga Haruno tiba di depan gerbang rumah mereka. Sebelum itu Kizashi turun dari mobil dan membuka gerbang, Sakura hanya memandang ayahnya dari dalam mobil. Setelah gerbang terbuka, mereka memasuki halaman rumah yang begitu rindang, banyak pepohonan di halaman rumah mereka. Senyum Sakura berkembang melihat ini.

Mereka turun dari mobil. Sakura memandang sekeliling rumahnya. Benar-benar indah, pepohonan dan taman disusun dengan begitu rapi. Kemudian Sakura memandang rumahnya yang baru. Ayahnya benar, rumahnya hampir mirip dengan di Sunagakure, hanya saja ini lebih kecil dan sederhana. Dan juga halaman rumahnya yang sangat berbeda.

Memecah lamunan Sakura, Mebuki memegang pundak anaknya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Sayang?"

Sakura menoleh dan memandang ibunya sembari memperlihatkan senyum gembiranya.

"Ya, ibu. Aku sangat menyukainya, menyukai Konoha juga,"

Mebuki hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari sang putri.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Kizashi, memotong obrolan mereka.

Mereka memasuki rumah dan membawa barang-barangnya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Dan bawa barangmu ke kamar. Di sana kamarmu,"

Mebuki menunjuk kamar Sakura ke arah pintu yang dekat dengan ruang tamu.

"Baik, bu." Sakura mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama orangtuanya. Karena berhubung Sakura tidak tinggal di sini, maka ia akan memanfaatkan _quality time_ nya dengan keluarga yang sangat ia sayangi.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya, tidur di kasur empuknya dan memandang langit kamarnya. Ia sedang memikirkan, apa ia sanggup jauh dari orangtuanya? Ia akan merindukan mereka sepanjang waktu. Lagi pula, ia akan pulang ke rumah selama sebulan sekali, itu juga kalau di bolehkan oleh pihak asramanya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia sedih.

Apa kehidupan di sana akan berubah? Ia sangat menginginkan perubahan dalam kehidupan sekolah, berubah dari gadis culun menjadi gadis biasa pada umumnya, mendapat banyak teman, dan hal-hal yang saat ini sedang dibayangkan oleh Sakura.

Ah sudahlah, biarkan itu berjalan dengan sendirinya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membuang hayalan-hayalannya.

Baiklah Sakura, waktunya istirahat. Besok kau akan pergi menuju tempat tinggal keduamu yang baru.

.

Sakura saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju asrama yang akan ia tempati. Jarak dari rumah ke asramanya hanya memakan waktu satu jam. Tidak terlalu jauh juga, apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tidak benar. Tapi jalanannya berliku-liku, membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

Asramanya memang bertempat di dekat bukit Shinkisai, itu yang dikatakan ayahnya. Pantas saja jalanannya berliku.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang asrama Konoha High School. Sakura memandang dengan takjub. Melihat interior asrama dari kejauhan sangat besar sekali. Gerbangnya pun sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Terdapat lapangan hijau yang sangat luas di samping asrama. Banyak pepohonan yang mengililingi lapangan. Ada pula taman yang sangat cantik, di sana juga terdapat beberapa meja dan kursi untuk menikmati suasana asrama. Untuk lokasi sekolah sendiri, tidak jauh dari sisi lapangan asrama. Jika berjalan kaki akan menempuh jarak dengan waktu sepuluh menit.

Puas memandangi asrama, Sakura berbalik dan memandang ke arah orangtuanya. Mereka terlihat sedih, berat rasanya mereka meninggalkan putri kesayangannya, tapi inilah keinginan putrinya. Melihat mereka memasang wajah sedih, Sakura pun jadi ikut bersedih, bahkan ia hampir ingin menangis.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kami mengantarmu sampai ke dalam?"

"Tidak, ayah. Sampai di sini saja,"

"Oh, sayang. Jangan memasang raut sedihmu. Rasanya ibu ingin menangis,"

Sakura mendekat dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Air matanya tak kuasa ia bendung, akhirnya ia mengeluarkannya juga.

"Ibu, aku sangat menyayangimu,"

Mebuki mengelus-elus kepala Sakura, menenangkan putrinya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, sayang,"

Sakura melepas pelukannya, memandang ibunya lekat-lekat. Ia akan merindukan ibunya.

Mebuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, lalu mencium ke dua pipi putrinya itu. Sakura tersenyum dan menahan isakannya.

Kini sakura memandang ayahnya, dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

"Oh, ayah aku juga sangat menyayangimu,"

Terisak Sakura dalam pelukan Kizashi.

"Ayah juga menyayangimu, putriku,"

Kizashi menjawab sembari mencium kepala Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan dengan ayahnya. Memandang ayah dan ibunya lalu memeluk keduanya dan terisak kembali.

"Aku menyayangi kalian,"

Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum sedih dengan apa yang dilakukan putrinya.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi sekarang," ujar Kizashi.

"Kita akan mengunjungimu sesekali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," sahut Mebuki.

Sakura memandang orangtuanya menaiki mobil. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura, lalu pergi meninggalkan pekarangan asrama.

Sakura masih terisak sedih. Ia memikirkan kembali saat sarapan pagi ini. Tidak biasanya meja makan sepi, biasanya selalu saja ada obrolan. Ia juga melihat raut wajah orangtuanya sedih. Memikirkan anak semata wayangnya akan berpisah dengannya. Ia jadi tak tega dengan mereka.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ia pasti bisa menjalani ini semua. Batinnya dalam hati.

Kemudian Sakura memasuki halaman asrama. Memasuki gedung asrama, Sakura disambut dengan pemandanga luar biasa. Ternyata di dalamnya sangat luas sekali. Saat memasuki gedung asrama lantai satu, di sebelah kanan terdapat ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Dan sebelah kiri, apa mungkin itu kantin asrama? Banyak kursi dan meja makan tersusun rapi di sana, dan juga terdapat _counter_ makanan. Di tengah-tengah ruang tamu dan kantin terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas.

Sakura, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, dimana kamarnya berada. Hari ini hari minggu. Keadaan asrama saat ini sedang sepi. Berhubung sekolah sedang mengadakan kegiatan di luar, jadi asrama tanpa penghuni, biasanya hari libur banyak murid yang akan bermain menghabiskan waktunya di lingkungan asrama.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri, di belakang terdapat seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dan memiliki kulit pucat. Di wajahnya bertengger kacamata bulat mendekati Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak dan langsung berbalik.

Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa yang ia tanyakan benar atau salah?

"Ah, ya saya Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan dari Sunagakure,"

Jawab Sakura sembari membungkukkan badannya member salam.

"Saya Kabuto, penjaga asrama Konoha High School,"

"Baru sampai?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Ya, sekitar lima menit memandang tempat ini," jawab Sakura dengan menampakkan senyum canggungnya.

"Oh, ya langsung saja saya antar ke kamarmu,"

Sakura mengikuti Kabuto di belakang. Mereka menuju tangga dan menaikinya. Di asrama ini terdapat lima lantai, termasuk juga ruang tamu dan kantin di lantai satu. Setiap lantainya terdapat lima puluh kamar. Konoha High mempunyai dua gedung asrama. Tapi tidak ada perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan. Dalam satu gedung asrama akan diisi oleh anak laki-laki dan perempuan.

Biasanya, setiap asrama satu kamar akan diisi dengan beberapa orang. Berbeda dengan Konoha High, di sini setiap kamar hanya diisi oleh satu kamar saja, ada pula yang dua orang, dilengkapi dengan beberapa fasilitas seperti tempat tidur, meja belajar dan lemari. Ada juga beberapa fasilitas tambahan seperti rak buku dan meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Kabuto dan Sakura berhenti di depan pintu dengan nomor dua puluh lima. Untung saja Sakura menempati kamar di lantai dua, jadi tidak terlalu susah payah untuk menaiki dan menuruni tangga. Kabuto menyerahakan kunci kamar kepada Sakura.

"Ini kuncimu,"

Sakura mengambil kunci yang diberikan oleh Kabuto.

"Semoga kau betah di sini," ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum ke Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Terima kasih Kabuto- _san_ ,"

Kabuto pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di lorong asrama.

Sakura memandang kunci kamarnya sebentar, lalu mulai memasukkan ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Setelah terdengar bunyi bahwa pintu sudah bisa dibuka, Sakura memegang kenop dan membuka pintunya.

Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas tidak juga terlalu sempit, cukup untuk ditempati satu orang, ditambah dengan fasilitas yang diberikan sekolah.

Menggeret kopernya masuk, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur kecilnya. Memejamkan mata sesaat. _Sudah dimulai ya_.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan penampilan Sakura saat ini. Berbeda dengan di Sunagakure, sekarang Sakura berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Tidak ada kacamata bulat dan rambut kuncirnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, ia juga menambahkan sedikit _make-up_ pada wajahnya, dan sedikit sentuhan _lip-gloss_ pada bibirnya. Cantik bukan?

Sakura sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan baik. Ia akan memulai sekolahnya besok pagi. Semoga akan menyenangkan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

* * *

Sakura terbangun saat ia mendengar bunyi alarm. Ia melihat jam di nakas tempat tidur. Pukul lima pagi. Ia bangun dan mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, karena di asrama kamar digunakan bersama. Tentu saja terdapat kamar mandi khusus laki-laki dan perempuan.

Ia keluar kamar. Masih cukup sepi, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi khusus perempuan. Sebelumnya Sakura sudah mengetahui letak kamar mandinya dimana saat menuju ke kamarnya kemarin. Tidak jauh dari kamarnya, hanya berjarak beberapa pintu.

Saat ia menggeser pintu, ia disambut dengan loker khusus peralatan mandi. Ia terlihat aneh dan bingung, lalu meletakkan peralatan mandinya ada loker. Ia mulai menelusuri lorong dan sampai pada ujung dimana disanlah tempat mandinya berada.

Terdapat dua _onsen_ kecil dalam kamar mandi itu, cocok sekali untuk merelaksasikan tubuh saat sedang merasa lelah. Dan juga terdapat, sekitar sepuluh tempat mandi berukuran kecil disana. Sakura memasuki salah satu tempat mandi itu untuk melakukan kegiatannya. Ternyata besar juga ya kamar mandinya.

Sakura bersiap-siap, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah lamanya. Ia balut dengan menggunakan _sweater_ rajutnya. Sedikit memoleskan _make-up_ dan _lip-gloss_ agar terlihat cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu ia biarkan tergerai. Dengan senyum dan menawan, ia siap menjalani hari ini.

Melihat jam di nakas tempat tidur, sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh kurang sepuluh menit, ia akan berangkat sekarang.

 _Pagi yang cerah_. Gumam Sakura.

Ia berjalan menuju sekolah sambil bersenandung ria menikmati pagi yang cerah ini. Tunggu. Aneh sekali hanya ia yang berjalan sendirian. Ia melihat jam tangannya kembali. Belum jam tujuh tapi sudah sepi seperti ini. Lalu Sakura buru-buru menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya Sakura di halaman sekolah, ternyata yang mengakibatkan dirinya berjalan sendiri adalah semua murid Konoha High sudah sampai terlebih dahulu, dan mereka sedang melakukan kebersihan.

Ada yang membersihkan lapangan, ada yang membersihkan jendela sekolah, dan masih banyak tempat yang sedang mereka bersihkan.

Sakura berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Tidak banyak yang memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura tidak peduli, ia terus berjalan.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan, berambut hitam panjang dikuncir. Rambut bagian sampingnya ia biarkan sedikit. Ia membawa sapu dan sedang membersihkan pintu masuk gedung.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung. Laki-laki itu menghentikan kegiatannya saat ia melihat seorang murid baru beberapa meter di depannya. Sakura masih memandangi sekeliling sambil berjalan menuju depan gedung.

"Oi.."

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sakura mencari asal suara itu, sampai ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia lihat membawa sapu itu sedang memandangnya. Sakura menghampirinya. Dan berhenti beberapa meter dari laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura yang merasa ditatap seperti itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau murid baru disini?" ia bertanya seperti menaham kesal.

"Ya-ya, saya murid baru disini," Sakura menjawab dengan gugup, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah ada peraturan jika setiap hari senin pagi murid asrama melakukan kebersihan, hah?"

Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu kalau setiap hari senin pagi ada kegiatan kebersihan. Ia takut untuk menjawab. Apalagi berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini. Dia seperti iblis.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini,"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Oi, jawab aku!" bentak laki-laki itu pada Sakura, ia mengatakannya sambil membanting sapu yang sedang dipegangnya. Sakura tersentak dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh ketua OSIS itu—Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan memegang dagu gadis itu. Memandang Sakura dengan lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?" Sasuke mengatakan dengan sedikit menggeram menahan amarah.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan menjawab "Sa—saya tidak tahu jika ada peraturan seperti itu,"

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini masih kumaafkan," Sasuke mengatakan masih dengan posisi yang sama dan suara yang sama.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada saat hendak menegakkan badan, tapi ada yang menghalanginya. Ia melihat apa yang membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Ternyata rambut panjangnya tersangkut pada kancing _sweater_ Sakura.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

"Cepat lepaskan," Sasuke menahan amarah.

Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia mencoba melepaskan rambut Sasuke dngan tangannya, tapi apa yang dilakukannya tidak membuat rambutnya terlepas malah semakin kencang. Ia panik, benar-benar panik, gelisah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Di sekelilingnya hanya beberapa murid saja yang menghiraukan kejadian tersebut. Sisanya mereka mulai memasuki gedung, karena jam kebersihan sudah berakhir.

"Satu.." ucap Sasuke mencoba berhitung.

Sakura ingat, ia membawa gunting dalam tasnya. Seketika ia merogoh tas dan mengambil gunting tersebut. Tapi ia takut Sasuke marah jika ia menggunting rambutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai menggunting rambut Sasuke. Ini memang tindakan bodoh.

Rambut yang digunting tersebut jatuh. Sasuke memandang jatuhnya rambut itu. Lalu menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura terdiam menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura masih diam menunduk, ia memegang guntingnya di dada.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berteriak. Rupanya kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada rambutnya.

"A—aku minta maaf," Sakura langsung membungkuk dengan panik. Ia langsung berlari kedalam.

Sasuke menyusulnya berlari. Tapi saat Sakura sampai pada pintu gedung, ia dihadang oleh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Sakura kaget ia langsung berhenti. Sasuke menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Taati perintahku tanpa membangkang," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, memegang dagunya dan mencium bibirnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo. Happy New Year 2017 semuaa ^^

Aku ngga tau pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. semoga memuaskan yaaa T_T

.

 _ **Balasan Review:**_

 **White Apple Lock**

Hallo, panggil apa saja juga boleh ko hehe. Baik, untuk kesalahan dalam penulisan chap 1 aku akan memperbaikinya. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Terima kasih sudah mau koreksi dan reviewnya ^^

 **xiuka07**

Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review^^

 **nurvieee96**

Sudah lanjut nih. Bagaimana menurutmu pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura, apa sudah menegangkankah? Hehe. Terima kasih sudah review ya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Im Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Sakura POV._**

Aku berlari ke dalam gedung saat ia marah padaku karena aku memotong rambutnya. Tapi saat aku mencapai pintu gedung, ia menghentikanku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke pintu saat ia menghalangiku di depan. Tapi yang ia lakukan selanjutnya membuatku membelalakkan mata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, lalu mencium bibirku.

Oh tidak, ciuman pertamaku. Bahkan aku tak mempunyai pengalaman dalam cinta. Ini membuatku gila. Ia telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, sekilas menatap matanya kemudian berlari entah kemana. Dirasa cukup jauh dari lelaki itu―oh, siapa namanya? Sasuke? Iya kurasa itu namanya―Aku berhenti untuk mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Melelahkan.

Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai dicium olehnya. Bahkan aku bermimpi ciuman pertamaku akan berkesan indah, tapi ini _argh_..

Dia memang tampan seperti pangeran, tapi sikap dan kelakuannya sangat berbeda dari seorang pangeran, dia itu seperti iblis, kejam. Pangeran iblis, pangeran hitam, sebutan apa yang cocok untuknya?

Dan apa-apaan tadi? Yang ia katakan aku harus menuruti semua yang diperintahkannya? Memangnya dia siapa? Hanya gara-gara aku memotong rambutnya, aku harus menuruti apa yang diperintahkannya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran tentangnya.

Aku menggigit jariku. Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Ah! Aku ingat sekarang, aku ingin ke kantor guru untuk menanyakan kelasku berada. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana ruangannya. Lebih baik aku menanyakan pada murid yang berjalan di koridor.

"Anu, maaf," aku menghentikan dua perempuan yang melintas di depanku, mereka berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Ah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti ini, jadi aku sudah kebal, hehe.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan kantor guru?"

"Di samping tangga di dekat pintu masuk, kau akan melihat tulisannya di atas pintu," jawab salah satu perempuan itu.

"Oh, terima kasih," aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan mereka membalas anggukanku, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Di samping tangga dekat pintu masuk," aku mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Dan aku menyadarinya, kalau aku harus kembali ke depan pintu masuk gedung. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengannya lagi. Sialnya hari ini, berbeda dengan cuaca di luar yang sedang cerah.

Menghela nafas berat, aku berjalan menelurusi koridor untuk kembali ke depan gedung. Oh itu dia tangga di depan pintu masuk, dan dimana kantor gurunya?

Tidak melihatnya lagi. Aman.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu, melihat ke atas pintu membaca tulisan di sana. Benar ini kantor gurunya. Aku mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Permisi," ucapku sembari menggeser pintu guru.

Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan, tidak banyak juga guru yang sudah hadir. Aku melihat salah satu guru di meja dekat pintu. Sepertinya ia tenggelam pada suatu bacaan, dan aku tidak tau apa yang ia baca, serius sekali sepertinya.

"Permisi _sensei_ ,"

Guru tadi mendongakkan kepala melihatku. Lalu menutup bukunya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan dari Sunagakure High School,"

"Ah ya, Sakura ya,"

Aneh, ada apa dengan guru yang satu ini.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku wali kelasmu yang baru di sini. Dan kebetulan juga pagi ini aku mengajar di kelasmu"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mendengar pernyataan dari guru ini. Tapi aku senang tanpa harus bersusah payah mencari guru yang menjadi wali kelasku. Dan juga penampilannya sangat aneh. Lihat, ia memiliki warna rambut perak, dan memakai masker. Ada apa dengan wajahnya?

Setelah itu aku mendengar bunyi bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo masuk ke kelas,"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti guru ini menuju kelas.

"Apa saya sudah memperkenalkan diri?" Tanya sensei itu padaku.

"Belum _sensei_ ,"

"Ah, aku kira sudah memperkenalkannya,"

Lihat kelakuan guru ini, dia mengatakannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang kurasa tidak gatal. Ia sepertinya menyenangkan. Ia akan menjadi guru favoritku disini. Aku jadi teringat dengan Iruka- _sensei_.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Jadi, jika ada sesuatu terjadi padamu di sekolah, kau bisa menemuiku langsung,"

Sepertinya ia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Um, ya terimakasi Kakashi- _sensei_ ," aku mengangguk.

Telah sampai lah kita di depan pintu kelas 2-2, itulah yang aku baca dari atas pintu itu. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Berdoa supaya ini berbeda dari Sunagakure. Kakashi- _sensei_ melihat ke arahku. Aku membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka pintu, murid-murid yang di dalam kelas yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan temannya, duduk di atas meja, atau sedang apalah itu langsung panik melihat guru ini. Mereka beribut langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Banyak bisik-bisik yang mereka lakukan ketika aku masuk mengikuti Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku jadi malu dan canggung.

"Ehm.." Kakashi-sensei berdeham untuk meredakan keributan disana.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita mendapat teman baru disini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," Kakashi- _sensei_ berbicara pada mereka, kemudian beralih menatap diriku.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya," aku membungkuk pada mereka semua.

"Kau boleh duduk. Cari saja bangku yang kosong,"

Aku mengedarkan padangan ke seisi kelas, melihat apa ada bangku yang kosong untukku. Dan ya ada, bangku kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Ini sesuai tempat favoritku di kelas.

Eh tunggu, tunggu. Oh tidak! Mengapa aku harus satu kelas dengan pangeran iblis itu. Dan juga aku duduk persis di depan bangkunya, oh Tuhan apa semua ini takdir? Lihat dia sendang menyeringai kepadaku. Sialnya, cuma bangku itu saja yang tersisa untukku.

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Mungkin pepatah itu yang cocok untukku kali ini. Aku sedang tidak beruntung teman.

Melihat perubahan raut wajahku, serta aku tak langsung beranjak dari depan kelas, Kakashi- _sensei_ bertanya padaku.

"Apa ada yang salah Haruno?"

"Ah, tidak _sensei_ ," aku menjawab dengan sedikit canggung. Kemudian melihat ke bangku kosong itu lagi. Dan lihatlah, ia menyeringai padaku lagi, hanya saja ini terlihat berbeda. Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku mendekati bangku itu. Ia masih melihatku, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa pun. Aku hanya menunduk, tak ingin melihatnya. Mencoba beranikan diri untuk melihatnya, dan mengangguk sebelum duduk.

Aku melihat sensei sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Aku ingin mengambil bukuku, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik rambutku dari belakang, membuat kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Pangeran iblis rupanya.

Aku merintih kesakitan saat ia menarik rambutku. Ia mendekatiku dan berbisik sesuatu.

"Oi.."

Aku masih merintih menahan rasa sakit.

"Masih ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?"

"A―aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tak sengaja," aku menjawabnya, masih merintih kesakitan.

"Dan apa yang kukatakan saat di pintu gedung masuk?"

Dia tak menjawab ucapan maafku, ia malah mengalihkan ke kejadian yang membuat pipiku memanas. Ah sial yang menguntungkan.

Tak ada jawaban dari diriku, ia menarik rambutku dengan keras. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara dengan menggigit bibirku. Sakit sekali, kalian mau mencobanya?

"Ah—iya, aku harus menuruti semua yang diperintahkanmu,"

"Bagus,"

Setelah itu iya melepaskan kepalaku. Masih terasa sakit. Aku mengelus-elus rambut belakangku.

Oh Tuhan, ini tidak seperti yang aku inginkan. Maksudku bermasalah dengan orang ini, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di sekolah dan mempunyai teman itu saja, mengapa berat sekali ujian kehidupan sekolahku? /Terima saja Sakura, kaupasti akan menyukainya.

Aku harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat berakhir agar bisa terbebas darinya. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas lega. Selain terbebas dari pelajaran Kakashi- _sensei_ yang membosankan, aku juga terbebas dari pangeran iblis ini untuk sementara. Aku melihat ia berjalan keluar kelas entah menuju kemana. Tidak ada gangguan. Lega.

Kruyuk..kruyuk..

Aku memegang perutku yang berbunyi. Aku mengambil rotiku di dalam tas. Membawa banyak persediaan roti di kamar asramaku yang di bawa dari rumah. Ini permintaan ibuku, ia bilang untuk jaga-jag, jadi aku menurutinya saja. Lebih baik aku makan di taman saja, sekaligus mencari udara segar dan cuci mata, hehe.

Aku duduk di bangku taman sendirian, meletakan botol minum diatas meja, memakan roti yang kubawa sambil melihat sekeliling, banyak anak-anak yang bersileweran di depanku. Aku belum memiliki teman di hari pertamaku. Sabar Sakura.

Aku masih memandang sekeliling dan tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu yang menyegarkan mata. Seorang laki-laki yang kini sedang menghampiriku. Dia tampan sekali, memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dia memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Tampannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pangeran iblis itu. Eh kenapa aku malah memikirkannya lagi, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku membuang pikiran tentangnya. Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Ia berhenti di samping meja yang di tempatiku.

"Boleh aku menemanimu, Sakura?"

Tunggu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku? Apa ia semacam penguntit?

"Um, ya boleh," jawabku malu-malu.

Ia duduk di bangku depanku. Aku gugup entah mengapa.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, wakil ketua OSIS. Dan kita satu kelas,"

Ia mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan diri. Dan aku membalasnya.

Ah, dia wakil ketua OSIS ya, dan juga satu kelas denganku. Bagaimana aku tidak mengetahui pangeran tampan ini di kelas? Apa aku terlalu fokus dengan pangeran iblis itu, sampai aku tak mengetahuinya? Sudahlah.

"Kau sendirian?" ia bertanya padaku.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Kau memakan roti?"

"Iya, kau mau Gaara- _kun_?" aku bertanya saat mulutku penuh dan menyodorkan roti padanya.

"Tidak, untuk kau saja. Sepertinya kau sangat lapar,"

Ia masih memerhatikaku saat makan, aku jadi malu dan canggung. Aku tidak terbiasa makan diperhatikan begini, apalagi dengan pangeran tampan di depanku.

Ia terkekeh, masih memperhatikanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," ia menjawab masih dengan kekehannya.

Aku menghabiskan rotiku dengan cepat, aku tidak ingin diperhatikan terus menerus. Menelan rotiku dengan susah payah. Lama-lama nanti aku bisa mati tersenyum. Kau berlebihan Sakura.

Aku meneguk air minum yang kubawa.

Ah, kenyangnya. Nikmat sekali makan roti di temani oleh pangeran tampan.

"Oh tunggu,"

Iya berkata sembari berdiri membungkuk mengulurkan tangannya ke wajahku. Aku mengangkat alisku bingung, apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku.

Jarinya mengusap sudut bibirku. Membuatku terkejut.

"Ada selai yang membekas pada bibirmu," ia berkata dengan menampilkan senyum menawannya.

Dan kemudian, heh.. iya memakan selai yang membekas pada bibirku dengan santainya, lalu tersenyum lagi. Ia membuatku membelalakkan mata. Oh Tuhan, apa ini disebut dengan ciuman tidak langsung? Tapi itu tidak termasuk ciumankan? Aku kecewa.

Aku masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga ia membuka suara untuk menyadarkanku.

"Sakura,"

"Iya, Gaara- _kun_?"

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak ada," aku buru-buru menjawab dengan canggung. Bodoh sekali kau, rileks Sakura rileks.

"Jadi kau pindah dari Sunagakure? Kenapa kau pindah ke sini?"

Ia mengajakku mengobrol, sepertinya mencoba akrab denganku. Ia orang yang ramah juga, berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada pangeran tampan ini.

"Orangtuaku dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sekolah disini,"

"Kau di asrama atau pulang pergi?"

"Ya, aku di asrama,"

Kami mengobrol banyak tentang hal-hal yang tak penting untuk mengisi kekosongan. Aku sudah jadi akrab dengannya, nyaman sekali berada di dekat Gaara.

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Aku sudah makan siang di kantin,"

Aku mengangguk mendengar jawabannya.

"Um, Gaara- _kun_ , kenapa kau mau menemaniku?"

"Hm?" ia mengangkat alis bingung. Aku diam tak menghiraukan maksud tersebut.

"Aku ingin menemanimu. Melihatmu duduk sendirian di taman aku jadi tak tega,"

"Lagi pula kau ini murid baru, jadi kau perlu bimbinganku," lanjutnya.

Bimbingan? Bimbingan apa maksudmu?

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu jika ada murid baru,"

"Tidak, hanya kau saja," ia menjawab dengan mengacak-acak rambutku dan senyum menawannya.

Yosha.. aku ingin meloncat-loncat sekarang juga. Hatiku dibuat terbang olehnya. Aku menahan senyumku agar tidak terlalu terlihat olehnya.

.

Terdengar bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Mengganggu waktu berduaku saja dengan Gaara.

"Mau ke kelas bersama?"

Ia mengajakku. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ayo,"

Kami berjalan bersama keluar taman sekolah dan memasuki gedung. Setelah sampai di depan kelas. Aku melihat sekeliling, banyak yang sudah memasuki kelas. Aku menangkap tatapan tak suka dari… Sasuke. Aku menajamkan mataku padanya. Apa ia tak suka saat aku datang bersama Gaara?

"Kau pulang bersama siapa?"

Apa Gaara bermaksud mengajakku pulang bersama? Aku menahan kegiranganku di depannya.

Tak ada jawaban dariku ingan berucap lagi. "Ingin pulang bersama denganku?"

"Um, baiklah," aku menjawab dengan malu-malu.

Kemudian kami kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Ternyata tempat duduk Gaara di barisan ketiga dari belakang di sampingku. Aku bisa memandang sepuasnya kalau begitu.

Sasuke, masih memperhatikanku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku hanya menunduk takut.

Aku duduk, kemudian memegang dadaku yang berdebar. Menahan senyum agar tidak berkembang. Aku seperti orang gila saat ini, menginjak-injak kakiku dengan semangat. Aku melirik Gaara lagi, dan ia sedang menatapku lalu tersenyum. Oh tidak, aku harus menghentikan sikap konyolku ini di depannya. Aku membalas senyumannya dan tak lama guru pun memasuki kelas.

.

Jam pulang akhirnya datang. Aku senang karena aku menantikan ini, tentu saja pulang bersama Gaara. Membereskan peralatan belajarku cepat-cepat.

Aku melihat Gaara keluar kelas, sepertinya ia akan menungguku di luar. Saat aku meresleting tasku, tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di sampingku. Tasnya yang dibawa disampirkan ke atas bahu, tangan kirinya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana. Oh, pangeran iblis.

"Oi.."

Aku mendongak melihatnya.

"Kau harus membersihkan toilet sekolah setelah ini,"

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar pernyataannya. Apa-apaan itu?

"Ta—tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji,"

Dia menggebrak mejaku dengan keras. Aku kanget dan memejamkan mata. Ia sepertinya marah.

Aku membuka mataku, tapi yang aku lihat saat ini adalah mata tajamnya yang sedang menatapku dengan intens. Tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi. Ia mencengkram daguku dengan sangat keras.

"Kau membangkang?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan toilet," jawabku pasrah.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas. Aku masih memperhatikannya melangkah keluar. Pada saat ia mencapai pintu, ia menengok ke arahku dan menyeringai senang, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Apa-apaan dia itu.

Aku melihat Gaara menungguku di samping pintu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, tangan kanannya yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana. Ia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"Gaara- _kun_ ,"

Iya tersadar dan memposisikan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, ada hal lain yang ingin kuurus,"

Menundukan wajahku, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewanya.

"Baiklah tak masalah, mungkin besok,"

Aku mendongak melihatnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah cemberut begitu, kau tidak terlihat cantik jika seperti itu,"

Ia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan senyumnya. Aku jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Gaara- _kun_ , sampai jumpa,"

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya, dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Disini lah aku berada, di dalam toilet perempuan. Aku tidak tahu ia ingin aku membersihkan toilet mana, jadi aku putuskan untuk membersihkan toilet perempuan saja. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin membersihkan toilet laki-laki. Aku bergidik geli entah kenapa.

Aku membawa peralatan kebersihan yang kuambil dari ruang alat kebersihan. Jangan tanya dimana aku tau ruangannya, aku sedang mendapat keajaiban saat ini.

Seharusnya ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan petugas kebersihan sekolah, kenapa ia menyuruhku dengan seenak jidatnya. Aku masih menggerutu tak terima.

Baiklah, waktunya bersih-bersih Sakura. Aku memulai pekerjaanku dengan membersihkan kaca wastafel. Selepas itu aku mengambil kain pel dan mulai membersihkan toilet.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu aku membersihkan toilet. Dirasa cukup bersih aku membereskan peralatan dan menempatkannya ke tempat semula.

Yosh.. waktunya pulang.

Aku kembali lagi ke toilet untuk mengambil tasku yang kuletakkan di atas wastafel. Dan sedikit memperbaiki penampilanku yang berantakan. Mencuci tanganku terlebih dahulu. Aku beranjak keluar.

Melihat jam di tanganku, sekarang pukul setengah empat sore. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kasur empukku di asrama.

Aku berjalan sendirian di koridor. Sekolah sudah sepi, ini membuatku takut. Pikiran-pikiran tentang hantu mulai berterbangan di kepalaku. Langkahku semakin cepat, dan aku menggelengkan kepala untuk membuang pikiran itu.

Aku sudah sampai di loby, dan aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku loby dengan melipat tangannya di dada dan memejamkan matanya. Apa ia sedang menungguku?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hello. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Oh iya, sebenernya aku membuat cerita ini terinspirasi dari suatu drama, ada bagian-bagian yang aku masukan dalam cerita ini, tapi tidak semuanya kok. Masih mau lanjut?

 ** _Balasan Review:_**

 **Asuka Kazumi**

Iya ya, kenapa Sasuke nyosor ke Sakura, kenapa engga ke aku aja? Aku juga pengen dicium Sasuke, apa aku harus motong rambut Sasuke dulu? XD Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah read dan review ^^

 **mimicucu**

Sudah lanjut nih, terima kasih sudah read dan review ya^^

 **Kyauliaa**

Yap, betul. Tapi kurasa perempuannya pindah bukan karena orangtua pindah kerjaan, disitu tidak dijelaskan. Apa aku salah? Terima kasih sudah read dan review^^

 **ouchihao**

Hehe.. Terima kasih sudah read dan review yaaa^^

 **Laifa**

Kenapa ya? Mungkin sudah dari asalnya hehe XD tapi tenang Sasuke bakal ganteng pake banget dengan rambut ayamnya. Terima kasih sudah read dan review ya^^

 **Nurulita as Lita-san**

Hayo kira-kira judulnya apa yaaa? XD Yo.. sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah read dan review^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Im Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di bangku loby. Memandangnya sejenak, memikirkan kenapa laki-laki setampan ini bisa mempunyai sifat iblis. Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan mata terpejam.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Sakura mencoba membangunkan Sasuke dengan suaranya sepelan mungkin. Takut jika ia mengganggu waktu tidur Sasuke.

Rupanya Sasuke mendengar Sakura yang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau menungguku?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Sasuke malah mengambil tasnya yang di letakkan di bangku lalu mengcengkram tangan Sakura dengan kuat dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Ayo pulang,"

Sasuke menggeret Sakura meninggalkan sekolah. Sakura menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya hanya bisa meringis. Apa Sasuke akan bersikap terus seperti ini padanya? Batin Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sakit," Sakura meringis mencoba mengatakan pada Sasuke jika perlakuannya itu menyakitinya.

Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, dan Sakura menabrak punggung Sasuke yang berhenti di dedapannya.

"Aw, ada apa denganmu?"

Sasuke berpaling ke arah Sakura menatapnya tajam beberapa detik. Lalu dengan kasar Sasuke menghempaskan genggaman tangannya dengan kasar, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke, ia memegang pergelangan tangannya dan memijatnya perlahan. Memandang Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Apa-apan itu? Dia menyuruhku membersihkan toilet, lalu saat aku pulang ia sedang duduk di bangku loby menungguku. Dan sekarang, ia malah meninggalkanku sendiri. Dasar pangeran iblis,"

Sakura kemudian melangkah menyusul Sasuke yang sudah jauh. Masih menggurutu dalam hati dengan perilaku Sasuke hari ini. Hari pertama sekolahnya terkesan sangat tidak baik, tapi ia tetap mensyukurinya. Karena selain terkesan buruk, masih ada hal baik yang datang padanya hari ini, seperti ia telah di pertemukan dengan Gaara, laki-laki tampan dan baik hati. Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Sasuke yang sudah sampai di depan asrama berbalik memandang Sakura dari kejauhan. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Apa ia tersenyum karenanya? Sasuke berseringai senang, dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar.

Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Merogoh tas dan mengambil kunci.

Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya, meletakan di rak sepatu dekat pintu. Berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Tasnya ia letakan begitu saja di lantai. Membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu memejamkan matanya. Hari yang lelah. Batin Sakura.

Tak lama setelah acara mengistirahatkan diri di atas tempat tidur, suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya. Siapa yang telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya ini?

Tok Tok Tok.

Sakura berjalan membuka pintunya malas. Ia melihat ada gadis cantik berambut pirang di depannya. Ia sedang tersenyum kepada Sakura. Yang Sakura lakukan hanya diam memandang gadis tersebut bingung dan canggung.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu dengan senyumnya.

"Um, hai," jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Ia memang sulit untuk berintraksi dengan orang lain.

"Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Um, tidak. Sebenarnya aku sedang istirahat,"

Gadis itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, ya silahkan masuk saja,"

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sakura, lalu terduduk. Meletakan bingkisan di sampingnya. Sakura baru sadar jika gadis itu membawa sebuah bingkisan. Sakura masih berdiam diri di depan pintu setelah pintu tertutup, memandang gadis itu dengan gugup dan canggung.

Gadis itu tersadar jika Sakura masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Um, sebenarnya aku sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain," ungkap Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Oh, pantas saja. Tidak apa, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok," Gadis itu mencoba memberi lelucon untuk Sakura.

"Kemarilah, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu,"

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu, duduk berhadapan dengannya. Gadis itu mengambil bingkisan dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Ini seragam barumu. Kakashi- _sensei_ mengatakan jika kau tidak datang ke ruangannya saat jam pulang tadi. Jadi ia menitipkannya padaku,"

Bagaimana gadis ini mengetahuinya dan mengetahui kamarnya? Sakura mengambil bingkisan itu.

"Ah, ya terima kasih. Aku melupakannya,"

"Tidak masalah,"

Sakura beranjak melatakan seragam barunya ke dalam lemari. Lalu kembali duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku,"

"Aku Ino Yamanaka, panggil saja Ino. Kita satu kelas dan kau duduk di belakangku. Kebetulan juga kamar kita bersebelahan,"

Cecar Ino tanpa henti. Tapi Sakura masih berpikir bagaimana Ino bisa mengetahui kamarnya.

"Pasti kau berpikir, kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kamarmu? Jangan berpikir kalau aku ini penguntit. Aku melihatmu memasuki kamar saat aku sampai di tangga setelah aku dari kantin,"

Oh pantas saja ia bisa mengetahuinya. Sakura berkata dalam hati.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Sakura menaikan alisnya dengan bingung, dengan perkataan Ino yang di lontarkannya.

"Dari mana saja kau jam segini sudah sampai di asrama?"

"Apa itu penting bagimu?"

"Ya aku hanya penasaran saja. Aku melihatmu setelah Uchiha itu datang. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ino menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Sakura.

Seketika Sakura gugup dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku sedang ada urusan. Dan mengenai Sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak tahu," jawab Sakura dengan gugup mencoba menyangkalnya agar Ino tidak mengetahui permasalahnya.

Sakura terlalu takut jika ada orang lain yang tahu ia mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke. Terlalu takut malah, ia tidak mau kehidupan sekolahnya yang dulu terulang kembali. Dijauhi, di _bully_ , dan apapun itu.

Sakura ingin mempunyai teman di sekolah ini. Ia bisa memulainya dengan berteman dengan Ino. Ia tidak harus lagi bersikap canggung atau apapun itu pada orang lain, ia harus mempunyai teman.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Ino.

"Bukankah kau habis dari kantin?"

"Ya, tapi aku haus,"

"Aku harus ganti pakaian dulu,"

"Lima menit,"

Setelah Ino sudah mengatakan waktu yang di tentukan untuk Sakura berganti baju ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Aku menunggumu di luar. Jangan lama-lama,"

Dan pintu tertutup.

Sakura masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ino teman yang menyenangkan. Batin Sakura, ia masih tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau lama sekali," ucap Ino setelah Sakura keluar dari kamarnya.

"Maaf,"

"Sakura, jangan bersikap canggung dan gugup seperti itu padaku oke, rileks. Aku tidak akan memakanmu,"

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Hai, bibi Shizune," sapa Ino pada penjaga kantin yang bernama Shizune itu.

Ino dan Sakura berdiri di _counter_ makanan untuk memesan.

"Hai, Ino, dan?" Shizune membalas sapaan Ino dan menaikan alisnya memandang Sakura yang belum mengetahui namanya.

Ino menyikut Sakura untuk memberitahukan namanya.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Kau murid baru disini?" Shizune bertanya pada Sakura.

"Ya, Shizune- _san_ , saya murid baru disini, saya baru pindah hari minggu kemarin,"

Shizune hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, kau berbicara pada bibi Shizune seperti kepada _sensei_ saja, tidak usah seformal itu pada bibi Shizune, benarkan bibi Shizune?"

Shizune tertawa. "Panggil saja bibi Shizune, Sakura."

"Dengar itu Sakura," Ino yang membalas.

"Ya, aku dengar itu Pig?" Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ino Pig, Ino babi," ejek Sakura.

"Apa? Dasar jidat lebar," Ino membalas ejekan Sakura.

"Jidatku tidak lebar. Hanya saja sedang menyesuaikannya dengan wajahku ini," Sakura menyangkal.

"Sekali lebar ya tetap lebar, Sakura jidat lebar."

Mereka masih mengejek satu sama lain. Shizune yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya mendengus tertawa. Ia akan menghentikan mereka.

"Jadi, kalian ingin apa?"

Mereka berhenti dan memandang ke arah Shizune.

"Ah, aku melupakannya. Ini semuga gara-gara Sakura yang memulai,"

"Kenapa aku?"

Mereka bertengkar kembali. Shizune hanya tertawa. Dasar anak perempuan, batin Shizune.

"Buatkan aku jus alpukat bibi Shizune," ucap Ino.

Sepertinya mereka sudah berhenti bertengkar.

"Aku juga, buatkan aku jus strawberry,"

Tak lama kemudian Shizune datang dengan membawa dua gelas jus.

"Jus alpukat untuk Ino, dan jus strawberry untuk Sakura,"

"Terima kasih bibi Shizune," mereka berucap bersamaan.

Mereka pergi dari _counter_ makanan menuju meja kantin. Mengobrol terlebih dahulu dan menghabiskan jus pesanan mereka.

Hari semakin sore, kedua gadis itu masih belum beranjak dari kantin. Masih menikmati waktu mengobrol mereka.

"Sudah sore Ino, lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar,"

"Oke,"

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin dan menuju lantai atas ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar yang bertuliskan angka 13. Mengetuknya dengan sedikit keras.

Seseorang di dalam itu keluar ketika mendengar suara ketukan memanggilnya. Sosok laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah menampakan wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" tak lain dan tak bukan, sosok laki-laki itu adalah Gaara.

"Bisa ikut aku?"

Sasuke berjalan diikuti oleh Gaara di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang basket asrama.

Setelah sampai di ruang basket, Gaara di buat bingung oleh Sasuke, karena disana ada beberapa peralatan seperti gunting, sisir, kain dan kursi.

"Potongkan rambutku," perintah Sasuke.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Ia sudah berteman dengan Sasuke sejak kecil, jadi ia tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan wajib dituruti.

Kemudian Sasuke duduk di kursi yang sudah ia siapkan sendiri. Gaara akan memulai, ia memasangkan sebuah kain di leher Sasuke.

"Mau potong seperti apa?"

"Pendek,"

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, Gaara menggambil sisir dan gunting, lalu memulainya.

Kress..

Rambut berjatuhan saat Gaara mulai mengguting rambut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Ada rasa tidak ikhlas saat rambutnya dipotong.

Rambut panjang Sasuke semakin lama semakin pendek. Gaara memotongnya dengan baik, lalu mencoba merapikah kembali potongannya, dan memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau memarahi murid baru dan memotong rambutmu," Gaara masih fokus dengan rambut Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Jadi, ini kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Bisakah kau fokus saja dengan rambutku?"

Sasuke mulai geram dengan Gaara yang terus bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa itu Sakura yang memotong rambutmu?"

Sasuke hanya diam, ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Gaara.

Tak lama setelah itu Gaara sudah selesai memotong rambut Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai,"

Gaara mengambil kain yang di taruh di leher Sasuke. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terasa aneh memang, ia sudah terbiasa dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Terima kasih,"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ia tempati. Menghadap Gaara.

"Dan tolong bersihkan ini juga,"

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di ruang basket.

"Sialan kau Sasuke," Gaara mengumpat dan berteriak pada Sasuke, ia kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya terus berjalan tangan kirinya ia masukan kedalam saku celana dan tangan kanannya melambai pada Gaara, dan berlalu pergi.

Tanpa mau memperpanjang masalah, Gaara mulai membersihkan rambut-rambut Sasuke. Meletakan kembali peralatan dan kursi.

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, Gaara kemudian meninggalkan ruang basket dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Hari esok pun datang. Sakura sedang bersiap-siap, memakai seragam baru sekolahnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan senyuman. Akankah hari kedua di sekolahnya menyenangkan?

Tok Tok Tok.

Suara ketukan mengalihkan perhatian Sakura yang kini sedang memakai _lip gloss_ di bibirnya.

Dirasa sudah cukup cantik, ia pun segera menuju pintu.

"Selamat pagi,"

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu Sakura adalah Ino. Ino menyapa Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Selamat pagi Ino," balas Sakura.

Mereka sudah berjalan meninggalkan asrama menuju sekolah. Banyak anak-anak yang berjalan kaki sepertinya.

"Huft.." Ino menghela nafas berat.

Sakura menoleh kea rah Ino. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Dan aku benci dengan gurunya,"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu saja dia seperti apa. Dia itu melatih murid-murid untuk melakukan olahraga dengan sangat keras, padahal ia sudah tahu jika anak-anak sudah lelah dan letih. Dia terus saja berteriak 'mana semangat muda kalian' dan aku benci sekali,"

"Aku bisa merasakannya," Sakura ikut khawatir dengan ucapan Ino.

"Tapi aku lebih senang jika dia memberi kami olahraga renang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berenang," Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Wajah Sakura berubah seketika, ketika ia mendengar Ino bahwa ia ingin olahraga renang. Ia terdiam.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja Ino,"

Sakura dan Ino sudah sampai di sekolah. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Ino sudah mendahului Sakura masuk, tapi yang Sakura lakukan hanya berdiri terpaku memandang ke arah tempat duduknya. Tidak, tapi ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang memandang jendela di sampingnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Ia melihat Sasuke begitu berbeda, ia terlihat sangat tampan. Ia lebih menyukai rambut pendeknya dari pada rambut panjangnya. Bersyukur Sakura memotong rambut Sasuke. Sakura menahan senyumnya.

Tersadar Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sasuke yang tadinya melihat ke arah jendela teralihkan saat Sakura datang.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura yang merasa ditatap seperti itu menutupi wajahnya dengan tas, lalu duduk di kursinya.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Ino yang duduk di depan Sakura berbalik, ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Aku rasa pelajaran olahraga ini akan bersahabat, berharap adalah pelajaran renang. Kau juga sama kan Sakura?"

Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan pelajaran renang. Ia hanya mengangguk pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Yo, selamat pagi anak-anak. Bakar semangat pagi kalian dengan berolahraga,"

Anak-anak yang tadinya masih mengobrol mulai duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

Kedatangan guru olahraga ini membuat raut wajah murid-murid di kelas tersebut berubah. Mereka merasa bahwa pelajaran olahraga adalah sebuah penyiksaan. Mengingat guru ini terlalu bersemangat dengan istilah 'masa muda'.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini kita akan bersenang-senang. Kita akan berenang,"

Raut wajah murid-murid berubah seketika mendengar apa yang di katakan gurunya. Sorak sorai kegembiraan terdengar di seisi kelas. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang terdiam. Setidaknya tidak ada penyiksaan kali ini.

Ino senang, ternyata keinginannya akhirnya terkabul juga. Ino berbalik melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Kita akan berenang, kita akan berenang,"

Ino bersemangat sembari bersendung tak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku beri kalian waktu lima belas menit untuk berganti pakaian. Lalu bergegaslah menuju kolam renang,"

"Baik Guy- _sensei_ ," jawab murid-murid kelas tersebut.

Setelah keluarnya guru Guy, tak lama kemudian di susul dengan anak-anak menuju ruang ganti olahraga.

Keadaan Sakura saat ini terlihat berbeda, ia agak sedikit pucat mendengar bahwa pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah berenang.

Ino mengajak Sakura menuju ruang ganti olahraga. Ino yang melihat raut wajah Sakura berubah mulai bertanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sakura,"

"Ya, Ino,"

"Kau akan memakai baju apa Sakura?"

"Sepertinya aku akan memakai ini saja,"

Sakura menunjukan baju renang model _surf suit_ pendek yang ia ambil dari lemari.

"Apa kau tidak berniat memakai bikini,"

"Tidak. Kau saja sana,"

Sakura pergi menuju kamar ganti dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Kau tidak asik Sakura,"

Ino berteriak dan mengambil pakaian renang yang sama dengan Sakura kemudian menyusul Sakura menuju ruang ganti.

Disini lah murid-murid berkumpul. Banyak yang sudah melakukan pemanasan. Ada juga yang masih duduk-duduk santai di bangku yang tersedia.

Sakura berjalan di samping Ino, ia terus memegang lengannya gugup. Melihat ke arah kolam renang, menelan ludahnya susah payah.

Sakura takut, ia takut sekali jika melihat air seperti itu. Maksudnya Sakura mempunyai kenangan buruk tentang air.

Semasa kecilnya ia pernah hampir tenggelam di danau dekat rumah neneknya. Saat itu ia sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Sakura kecil tidak bisa berenang, tapi ia dipaksa teman-temannya untuk ikut berenang. Alhasil, saat ia baru duduk di tepi danau ingin turun secara perlahan, kakinya ditarik oleh temannya, dan Sakura saat itu hampir saja tenggelam. Ia tidak ingin lagi-lagi bertemu dengan air seperti itu.

Ia membuang pikirannya semasa kecilnya itu. Trauma, tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Ia selalu menghindari pelajaran renang ketika masih sekolah menengah dulu. Tapi kini ia sulit untuk beralasan. Ia berdoa semoga berjalan dengan baik.

Sakura dan Ino bergabung dengan gadis-gadis lain di tepi kolam renang.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa salah seorang gadis. Ia memiliki rambut seperti Ino berwarna pirang.

"Aku Shion," gadis yang bernama Shion tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hai, Shion," Sakura membalas uluran tangan Shion dan tersenyum.

Dari kejauhan sosok Sasuke memandang terus menerus ke arah Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari apapaun.

Sasuke menyukai senyum Sakura. Sampai-sampai Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa anak sudah masuk ke dalam kolam. Mereka tidak sabar untuk memulai. Terlalu lama jika menunggu Guy- _sensei_.

Ino, Sakura, Shion dan teman-temannya masih mengobrol. Mereka bercanda sembari menunggu Guy- _sensei_ datang.

Bercanda mereka berunjung dengan Ino yang mendorong Sakura tiba-tiba ke dalam kolam renang.

Sakura terkejut. Ia sudah ada di dalam kolam renang. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya turun ke bawah di kedalaman air. Ia takut. Ia panik. Ia hanya bisa menendang-nendang air di dalam kolam. Ia harus naik, tapi ia tak bisa berenang. Ia kehabisan nafas. Dan Sakura perlahan menutup matanya.

Sakura pingsan, tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya.

Belum ada yang menyadari bahwa Sakura belum muncul ke permukaan. Yang berada di kolam renang pun tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Ino sadar bahwa Sakura tak kunjung naik ke permukaan. Ia terus memanggil-manggil Sakura.

"Sakura,"

Sasuke yang tadi memerhatikan Sakura teralihkan saat temannya datang mengobrol dan kini ia melihat Ino memanggil Sakura di tepi kolam renang dengan panik.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke berlari menuju kolam dan langsung terjun. Ia menemukan Sakura yang sudah pingsan disana.

Anak-anak yang berada di ruang kolam renang tersebut ikut panik, melihat Sasuke yang langsung terjun menyelamatkan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul di permukaan dengan menggedong Sakura.

Sasuke meletakan Sakura di tepi kolam. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura. Nadinya semakin melemah. Sasuke mendekatkan telingannya pada mulut Sakura. Tapi tak ada nafas disana.

Sasuke mencoba menakan dada Sakura berulang-ulang ulang. Mendekatkan telinganya lagi pada mulut Sakura, hasilnya tetap sama.

Anak-anak mulai mengerumuni Sasuke. Ino berjongkok di samping Sakura. Memegang tangannya. Ino hampir menangis, ia khawatir. Ia terus memerhatikan tindakan Sasuke.

"Sakura, cepat bangun," ucap Ino.

Sasuke masih berupaya menyelamatkan Sakura dengan terus menekan dada Sakura. Tapi belum ada perubahan.

Sikap Sasuke masih terlihat tenang. Tapi dalan hatinya ia khawatir, berdoa untuk Sakura. Terus menyebut nama Sakura agar membuka matanya.

Sasuke mencoba memberi nafas buatan untuk Sakura. Ia memengan hidung dan mengangkat sedikit dagu Sakura. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura memberi nafas.

Satu kali, masih belum ada respon. Sasuke mencoba lagi.

Percobaan kedua berhasil. Sakura tersadar dengan terbatuk-batuk dan air keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat banyak anak-anak yang mengerubunginya.

"Sakura. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku," Ino langaung memeluk Sakura ketika ia bangun.

"Aku akan mebawanya ke UKS," ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura meninggalkan ruang kolam renang. Sakura yang masih begitu lemas, hanya diam dan pasrah saja ketika Sasuke akan membawanya entah kemana.

Tak lama setelah itu, Guy- _sensei_ datang. Ia bingung dengan kerumunan ini.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Anak-anak tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Guy- _sensei_ , mereka malah membubarkan diri guru Guy yang merasa diabaikan, hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

Sasuke meletakan Sakura di atas tempat tidur UKS. Memakaikan selimut sampai perut Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus istirahat," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura tak menjawabnya. Ia malah membuang muka malu.

Sasuke yang merasa diabaikan membuka suara.

"Kau mengabaikanku,"

Akhirnya Sakura mengalihkan padangannya ke Sasuke lagi.

"Ya aku tidak bisa berenang. Puas?" Jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Kau harus mencabuti rumput di lapangan setelah pulang sekolah," tegas Sasuke.

"Heh, kau tidak mengerti keadaanku?"

Mengabaikan Sakura bergantian, Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura terus berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis.

Sakura kesal dengan perintah seenaknya dari Sasuke. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul tempat tidur dengan kesal. Dasar Sasuke iblis sialan, umpat Sakura.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo, apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan chap ini?

Mohon maaf untuk tidak bisa update cepat ya, aku sedang dalam masa berjuang dengan soal-soal UAS. Tapi sekarang sudah free dan bisa melanjutkan cerita abal ini, hehe.

Balasan review.

 **Asuka Kazumi**

Siapa sih yang ngga mau dicium sama Sasuke, uhuk. Sasuke emang tega ya sama Sakura, hiks. Pantesnya dipanggil Mr. Tega aja wkwk. Enaknya jadi Sakura, selain sama Sasuke sama Gaara pun di deketin hahaha. Sasuke cemburu tuh sama Gaara makanya nyuruh Sakura bersihin toilet.n Woah.. ngamcem Sasuke nih, coba aja :p

 **mimicucu**

Yap Sasuke emang tsundere, kenapa ngga ngomong langsung aja gitu ya :3

 **Yoshimura Arai**

Sudah nih, hehe.

 **Akemi no Hana**

Uhuk, kita buktikan firasatnya bener apa ngga nih yaaa XD

Maaf, belum bisa update kilat nih :(

 **devanichi**

Iya, karna aku naroh bagian-bagiannya aja disini, ngga semua sama kok.

 **hanazono yuri**

Sudah lanjut.

 **Laifa**

Aaa, jangankan kamu, aku juga mau, ikhlas dunia akhirat hehe XD

 **kuuderegirl3**

Sweetan mana sama Gaara? XD

 **finfinys**

Sudah lanjutttt ^^

 **nurvieee96**

Hai-hai, ceritanya ngga sama persis kok, cuma ada bagian-bagian aja yang dimasukin disini untuk mendukung ceritanya hehe. Baik, nanti aku coba masukin karakter Sakura seperti itu. Maaf ya tidak bisa update kilat. Semoga suka dengan chap ini^^

 **DeShadyLady**

Ciee ada yang flashback nih, hehe. Sasuke emang kayak gitu kok, dan Gaara ahh aku juga ikut meleleh membayangkannya wkwk. Oke, sudah lanjut nih^^

.

Untuk review yang ngga log in, aku masih tetep baca review kalian. Terima kasih untuk yang ngasih saran dan masukan. Terima kasih sudah fav dan follow cerita ini. Dan terima kasih juga sudah read dan review yaaaa^^


End file.
